Amongst the stars
by Mystery wrlter
Summary: A spartan with a dark lonely past is asked to be station on a corvette. Wantong to finally get off the unsc infinity. But little did he know that with this assignment came a price. To be a guard for the shipmistress. ((Mahkee 'Chava x oc))
1. Chapter 1

Amongst the stars

(The ship known as the unsc infinity houses hundreds of spartan- IV's. But this is about one spartan and a female shipmistress. Well let's get into it.)

Palmers voice could be heard in the 5 Spartans helmets 4 were on one side and 1 on the other side. "Okay Spartans this is a live simulation. Team elimination may the best Spartan win. Jump pads ready!" the Spartans run for the pads jumping into the arena. They see the lone spartan his armor primary color blue and the secondary seems to be black Is all they saw before losing sight of the spartan. They land and group up then quickly split up into pairs.

Both heading for the ordinance that would spawn in shorty and to prevent the only other spartan access. "Hurry up newbie we have to make sure he doesn't get that sniper otherwise he might have a chance of winning." The spartan leader shouted while sprinting full speed with what clearly was a recruits first time in live simulation followed close behind him "yes sir!"

They reach their position and await for the sniper seeing nothing on radar the leader look in the direction they should be and sees their markers. "Yes sir its OH SHIT!" He can see one of the two markers turn red as gun fire can be heard "Soldier what's going on report!" Sounds of struggling can be heard as he sees the marker go from upright position to what seemed like they we're on the ground then red "no way he just did that… two of them out like that…. Newbie grab the sniper and take point"

The newbie nods doing as told and takes point but the leader was shaky or at least his voice gave that feeling when he told the newbie to take point they make their way to their fallen team members finding their body's the leader sighs "damn…. I wonder how much they felt? Live simulation still hurt like hell from what I've heard it hurts like hell to even think it's not real knives and bullets" A sticking noise can be heard right behind the leader he turns around seeing a light blur before him "it does hurt like hell" the blur then kicks him towards the recruit.

"Shit shit shit get it!" He said before blowing up and is sent flying knocking down the recruit in the blast he is dazed he grabs his head looking around he sees the lone spartan aiming the shotgun right at him "sorry for this spartan." Before he can pull the trigger the simulation stops as it becomes a leveled floor in a white room the other Spartans slowly get up and groan quite loudly but the mystery Spartan holds a hand out for the recruit.

He takes the hand and is helped up but right after this the squad leader charges at him. But is stopped by the other members of the squad "let go of me I'll tear his head off for sticking me with that grenade!" the spartan in blue chuckled as a female Spartan approached the group of Spartans. The squad quickly got their act together and lined up standing up tall as the one in blue seems to care less "so your reputation isn't a bunch of fiction A-274. Well you definitely didn't waste no time dispatching the competition now did you Spartan?" He looks at her she being able to see her reflection in his blue visor "yes ma'am. You wanted to see if what you know about me is true. So why not show you a piece of what I can do."

She smirks and shakes her head, looking at the squad but her smirk fades "as for you four you'll be hitting the warzone simulation as punishment on your behalf of your squad leader's outburst. Now move on the double!" they salute her and start to make a break for the exit to the simulation room. She turns back to him with quite a serious look on her face "as for you someone's asked for you personally. Guess your actually not stranded on this ship anymore as you've put it." He seemed confused as she walked out of the simulation room he quickly followed her "did the captain the call for me?"

She chuckle and shakes her head "well kind of. I'm not the one that'll be debriefing you get to the hanger. A ship is waiting for you in the hanger spartan Aeron." He sighs shaking his head "ma'am please spartan A-274 is just fine." He said following her. In an sangeli ship a female is watching the live feed and is puzzled watching the male spartan closely "so this is the human the arbiter spoke of? He fights like a warrior." A minor approached her slowly "ship mistresses the spartan squad is on board." She turns to the minor and nods "then we better hurry and deploy them before the arbiter is assassinated."

((Updated chapter))


	2. Chapter 2

((Hello. Just putting up another chapter here. And saw someone reviewed. Kivdon. Yes I've had the chance to read books before. But grammar is clearly not a strength of mine. I thought making bolded sentence would be okay to signify actions, movements etc. But please enjoy the fanfic. Thank you))

Aeron sat on a crate as he waited for a Type-57 Phantom to come to pick him up. His mind racing with questions and was more than confused about his mission. Being sent to be stationed on a Sangheili ships with the Swords of Sanghelios fleet. But there was something different about this ship. It was ran by a shipmistress. He have never met a female Sangheili than a again. Probably no spartan had at least to his knowledge.

The thought kind of made him feel on edge. He quickly shook it off gain his nerves and stood he watched as two mantises pulled up beside him, and were then dismounted and put into standby mode a ship flew into the hangar it lands beside the martises and it's hull doors open and palmer walks up beside the Aeron. With a serious look. One that wasn't so new but he doesn't acknowledge her presence. "Are you nervous spartan." She said plainly looking at him.

He turns his head to her then back to the ship "No ma'am. But, my training never prepared to be beside a Sangheili. I was molded to kill and fight and now im being put on one of their ships to babysit a female?" She shakes her head "you could always walk away giving up this opportunity" They both start to walk towards the ship he straighten his posture

"no. Giving up this would be a bad choice. Plus getting away from the eye of the unsc for a bit doesn't sound so bad" He walks onto the ship seeing it have a small squad of Sangheili. He turns back to Palmer "don't worry ma'am i think i can manage this. I've been through worse." He nods to her and the ship slowly lifts up. "Just keep your armor on lock spartan don't want you coming back with a surprise for the universe."

She chuckles and he growls to himself as the doors close and pick up both mantises. He watches leaving the ship but feeling the eye's of the aliens all around him piercing him like knives. He would probably feel more comfortable fighting them all off. As that thought went through his head he could hear movement behind him there is a growl. He turns around. Seeing a sangheili warrior but he looks more like a pilot than a ground troop. "Spartan Mahkee 'Chava request your presence in the cockpit." He said stepping aside Aeron nods and makes his way to the cockpit. The cockpit is small and poorly lighted. The holo controls all a shade of purple in one seat sat a sangeli piloting the ship. "Ma'am?" She looks back for a moment then back to the control's. "Hello spartan please take a seat."

He nods taking the seat beside hers he avoids looking at as he analyzed the controls quickly remembering his training. And instantly started checking scanners making sure nothing was overlooked. "Spartan eager to help?" He looks at her "I wouldn't be much use just sitting here now would I ma'am? I've been assigned to you ma'am"

she interrupts I'm aware of what your here for. And i appreciate the assistance but i need to know something Spartan." She looks at him. And if he didn't know any better he would have felt those eyes were locked with his. "Can i trust you Spartan Aeron. Or do you have a hidden agenda behind your orders." They stared at each other for a moment as an alarm was triggered Aeron can see banshees on the radar he groans getting out of the seat and starts to exit the cockpit but stops and looks back at her. "Ma'am…." She looks at him from the control's. "you can trust me ma'am. My duty is to protect you and to prove that we can coexist….and move on from our past"

He leaves the cockpit but she watches him. "For our future i hope so spartan" she looks back to the control's then chuckles to herself. "Such a serious human he is." Aeron approached the hulls door. "Mahkee please open the hull door. I have an idea." Within seconds it happens. "What are you planning Spartan?" He walked to the edge of the platform his feet becoming magnetized to the platform. He can see the. Banshees in the not so far distance as they shoot at the phantom "Mahkee i need you to head into a 135 degree angle as fast as you can right now!" As the words left his mouth the ship started to ascend. Once the Banshees followed Aeron jumped out of the phantom.

He charged up his pack as it kept him from falling then launched towards one of the Banshees. He makes fist as he hits it head on. Punching through it causing it to explode. He then continued to fall his shield had taken most of the damage and were out. He pulls out his knife and stabs it into the and slides a bit now being on the back of the second Banshee. He groans as he magnetized his feet to the wing as he pried the cover for the pilot. Once he could see the pilot he digs his knife into the pilots neck. As the pilot went limp Aeron kicked the now dead sangeli out of the Banshees. He then proceeded to get into the ship and opened fire on the last Banshee. Once dealt with he started to fly back to the phantom. "Mahkee the coast is clear."

A chuckle can heard over his link "well done spartan here i thought you took a cowards way out." He shakes his head "i wouldn't die at my own cause just like that ma'am." He then hears sangeli talking through the ship he patches into the connection. He sigh "Mahkee there's more incoming." He starts to pull away from her ship. "Spartan where do you think your going." He smirks "don't worry ma'am I'll handle it…. Just hurry back i may need a pick up." She continues on "don't you forget spartan you have a mission." Banshees four or five can be seen by Aeron "like i said before ma'am...don't worry…. I always complete the mission."

((Well that's chapter 2? I glad to see someone saying they enjoy the fan fic. I'm looking at you Apple. And please review.))


	3. Chapter 3

((Welcome to another chapter. Please review i need the feedback. I crave it in a way. Thank for))

Mahkee has picked up the Arbiter and fireteam Osiris was on approach the base of operations for the time being. She lands the ship as sangheili and the Spartans left the ship Mahkee remains on the ship and stops the arbiter before he left. "yes Mahkee?" She bows to him and quickly looks back at him. "arbiter are you sure about this? Having that Spartan on my ship? You realise that there maybe a.."

He interrupts her and nods. "yes I've already thought it through Mahkee. Do you feel not up to the task?" She seems surprised that she was told this and quickly shakes her head. "of course not arbiter i can handle any task you give me." He nods. "Great…. Speaking of which where is the human?" He said looking around with that Mahkee quickly got back into the pilot's seat. "Hopefully still fighting arbiter" He quickly get off the ship and watches her slowly take off. She flies as quickly as the phantom can go to where she last left him.

But once she got there the skies were clear she scans the area not finding a single ship in the sky. She growls to herself becoming a little worried. But then she saw blue smoke coming off of a mountain she goes to the smoke and lands a bits way from the smoke. There Aeron was sitting on a rock. She then left the ship and started walking towards him. He held his helmet in his hands as he stared at it. She can see his black hair that Is short but long enough to cover his eyes as he looked down at the helmet. "spartan?" He turns to her she can now see his sapphire blue eyes. But his eyes seemed empty he quickly turned back to his helmet and stood up.

He puts his helmet and now approached her. "ma'am. I hope no other ships possed you any trouble when i left." He said putting his hands behind his back and stands before her. She shook her head. "I take it that you took them all out before crashing?" Behind him was the Banshee that he was using which had smoke coming out of everywhere. "I prefer the term landing with style ma'am." At that moment the Banshee exploded she chuckles. "I'll keep that in mind spartan." She turns away and starts to walk back to the phantom. "We have a lot to do in the following hour's Spartan. And use my name or my rank from now on spartan. If that's not too difficult." Aeron quickly moves beside her. "yes shipmistress. Where are we heading to next?" She climbs into her phantom making her way to the cockpit and takes a seat. "To my real ship. Let's just hope no one from my crew has a problem with you being there."

He had followed her into the cockpit taking the seat beside her. "Well they won't be able to scare me off Mahkee if that's what your afraid of." She couldn't help but laugh lightly Aeron seems confused as they start to ascend into the sky. "No I'm afraid you may put a few of my crews in the medbay. That's if they even choose to go." This made him smirk and filled him with pride. "I'll try my best to be a good boy. But if any your crew try anything funny i may have no choice." She nods. "There shouldn't be anything to worry about. So spartan what were you thinking of back there….. Your eyes seemed"

Aeron raised his hand to stop her from continuing and Mahkee notices this. "It won't affect the mission." She looks at him as they are on approach to a Corvette that was surrounded by what could only be explained as an army. "not everything is about your mission Aeron. You are here to do more than just that you understand that." They pull into a hangar on the ship that was before them. Aeron remains silent as she landed she got up and started to exit but before she could get out someone had a hold of her wrist she looks back to see Aeron holding it and let's her go. "I understand that Mahkee. It's not going to be easy what I've done to sangheili will most definitely have difficulty accepting my presence." She scoffs. "Did you expected it to be easy spartan? Didn't take you for the easy type." He looks at her making his visor transparent. She can see his eye's. They are full of fire now, this look of determination in them.

He smiles. "Of course not Mahkee. Just thought I'd let you know what's on my mind." From what he can make out it looks like she is smiling. She nods and turns away but keeps one eye on him. "Oh and Aeron careful how you touch me. You might give others the wrong idea about us." His eye's can no longer be seen. He has grabbed the head of his helmet and sighs shaking it. "why are you the second person to say something like that Mahkee." She walks off the ship and Aeron follows. He walks beside her. "Are you saying that us females don't look appealing to you spartan?" She looks at him with this sly look on her face.

He looks at her for a moment. "Of course not… you have lovely legs" she stops in the middle of the hanger looking at him. The hanger was empty. He looks at her, she has one of her hands on her hips "care to say anymore _Aeron _with her saying his name differently and slowly he gulped "No shipmistress….. Where are we heading Mahkee." She had that sly look again and walked on leaving the hangar "We're going to end the Covent. Once and for all."

((Sorry this took a little longer didn't know how I was going to end this chapter. Life was also giving me shit. Please review and tell me what you think thank you))


	4. Chapter 4

Aeron and Mahkee were in a chamber with other shipmasters Mahkee and another shipmaster going back and forth about tactics about how they should approach the upcoming fight. "shipmaster you are offering off ships of warriors to just try and get ground units." She growls at the male Gruko 'Wattin watches her closely. "They will die fighting. We need to end this fight on our home as soon as possible female." He barked back at her.

"and then you have the nerve to bring this mindless beast before us have you no shame female." She snarled as she stood looking the shipmaster dead in the eyes but before she could say anything Aeron cleared his throat "this mindless beast has a name and ears. You know what I am. Or does the word human or Spartan frighten you to much to say shipmaster."

He said all fluently in the sangheili tongue. They all seem surprised but the shipmaster growls getting up and approached Aeron. Aeron also then Walked towards the shipmaster they stood face to face. As the shipmaster looked down at him growling lowly "you dare say such things to me you lowly human. You have any idea how many of your kind have died to me. Their cries and begging. They were pathetic."

Aerons fist is clenched from what the shipmaster says to him. "oh does this upset you human. Well do something about it." Aeron backs up and the shipmaster chuckles. "Tthe shipmaster is clearly not thinking straight. He wants the last of the covenant to die because of his order. Meaning risking the lives of your army. Making you all weaker. Planet side is a squad of Spartans. They will infiltrate the stronghold and disable the cannons. But to make this possible we should have ships do safe runs to pull off fire from them. Then we can have drop ships land in the areas where the canons have been disabled."

He had already gotten to Mahkees side. Gruko was being held back by two sangheili. "you expect us to listen to the orders of a human. We are.." Aeron interrupts "sangheili I've heard it before. But something bigger is going on. The covenant have a guardian. And I'm not sure if your aware but they've been lighting up and waking up all around the universe." They all seem shocked and or surprised "we have to do this right or we lose our shot at the guardian."

A hologram of the arbiter appears and he is looking at Aeron "I agree with the Spartans plan. What about you Mahkee?" Attention turns from the arbiters sudden appearance to Mahkee. She has all eyes on her Mahkee nods "I agree with him." The arbiter nods Aeron still watching the Arbiter "spartan we'll speak soon. As for the rest of you know the plan. For clan and keep. Arbiter out." They all repeat that phrase has his hologram cuts off and so do a few others who ever is left gets up and leaves Gruko walks past Aeron and says in a low whisper

"don't worry human you'll have your death soon enough" Aeron watches him leave and growls but Mahkee approached him with a serious look on her face. But once she stood before him she smirks "good job spartan….. And thank you for your support." All he did was nod as she started to walk away "oh did your room look fit for your stay Spartan?" He then started to follow her Aeron: yes i have all i could need Mahkee. Oh and shipmistress keep smiling around or at me and you may give other's thoughts about us."

She turns her head to him and chuckles. "If you say so spartan. But I think you like it. I have to retire to my quarters for awhile before the battle. I don't suppose you'll go looking for trouble on my ship in the meantime." Aeron shakes his head as she gets into what looks like a lift. "Not if finds me first Mahkee." She chuckles "good boy I'll find you when it's time."

He nods as she disappears from his few he started to wonder about the ship gathering his bearings of where everything is. Most being from memory of past missions. As he was approaching only what could be said as a mess hall. He saw two sangeli standing over another they grab the one their standing by the neck Aeron watches for a moment. And quickly makes the assumption that the smaller one was female. A tongue comes out of the male holding her. He licks her face although he couldn't hear them they chuckle. He then proceeded to walk towards the two males.

The male with his tongue still out turns his head to Aeron. He reaches out grabbing the males tongue and squishies it with a good amount of force. Causing the male to scream painfully and as this happens the other male draws his plasma rifle Aeron quickly pulls out his pistol aiming it at sangheili. Aeron shakes his head and pulls down on the males tongue. He kneels before Aeron breathing heavily. Aeron looks the sangheili he had by the tongue he growls exhaling. "Now if your friend values you keeping this tongue he'll put that gun down."

Aeron allowed the male to look back and the male nodded to the other putting the rifle on the floor the second this happened he kicked the male into the other picking up the rifle. "Now your going to tell me what's going on here." The male stood up. He was bigger than your average sangheili. He looks down on Aeron. "you are intruding on traditions that you wouldn't understand human." He growls taking a step closer to Aeron at that moment Aeron shoots right at his feet causing him to stop. "i wouldn't do that either. And I've never been one for tradition. Especially ones that allow you to beat females. Now walk away and nothing happens. Or stay here. I break you then call this into Mahkee. I'm sure I remember there being something about fighting equally in your traditions. why did it take the two of you. Is she to big of a threat alone?"

He growls and the sound of the plasma rifle charging could be heard. "walk last chance." He growls once more then turns away walking with the other male grumbling something under his breath. Aeron quickly unloaded his pistol putting the plasma rifle on his hip. He loaded something into the gun and shot the male in the back with a rather small tracker. That's when he turned to the female with their head still down. "I didn't require your help human" He rolls his eyes and holds his hand out she pushes it away getting up slowly and starts to walk holding her stomach. He follows her. "never said you did. I have my own reasons. And your hurt you should go to the med bay." She growls at the suggestion.

"then i will inform Mahkee. She needs to know of this since i have no Authority." She stops and looks at him. "no don't do that." Aeron sighs then thinks of something. "Fine follow me. I have one last suggestion." He starts to walk away. she hesitates to follow but follows him. He approached his room and went in, it was quite big and spacious. There was a bed twice his size, a room attached so he could shower, and a small arsenal for him to prepare for a fight. There was even a table for him to eat at and with other chairs in case of guest. There was also a strange contraption that she'd never seen before. She stopped at the door. "what trick is this human? This is your sleeping quarters. I wouldn't be caught dead here."

He sighs stepping into the machine as it latches onto him lifting him up and removes the armor. "it's your only choice so I'd come in if you want to keep that pride of yours." She growls and get into the room the door closing behind her she got in and examined the bed poking it and feeling how soft it was Aeron approached her with a small case and his armor was off but this strange tight like skin was still on him. "take a seat" the first thing she saw was his eye's. Blue half open eyes. This look of tiredness in them. She looked up and down then sat on the bed. He kneels down opens the case and pulls out a small tube he puts ointments on his hands. "Move your arm." She just stared at him Starting to feel nervous. "Stop acting like a youngling I'm trying to help"

he chose those words carefully. She looks at him she pressed her mandibles together as she lifted her arm. Revealing a bruised torso. He shakes his head then slowly applied the ointment to her torso. "What's your name and why did they jump you like that." He looks at her as he applied the ointment. Once their eyes locked she growls and looks away. "My name is Eza cha.." She growls once he had pressed to hard on her torso where it was bruised. "Oh sorry" she nods and he Continue to massage/rub her torso. "He was upset that I refused his proposal of being mates." Aeron looked at her. "He doesn't see me as a warrior like a few others. He just sees me as a stepping stool to get to my sister."

Aeron chuckles then stops applying ointment, her pain is relieved as he stands up. "then maybe you should let your sister know. Maybe she could humiliate him. Or maybe try informing someone that could do something about" she shakes her head causing him to stop "And risk my honor and pride. I'll do no such thing." He walks to the table and leans on it. "Well…. Options are limited. Maybe i could help." She again shakes her head. "I can handle this myself….. Don't you treat and look at female's of your kind the same? Weak link's that only meant to breed?" This took Aeron by surprise. Something he never thought he'd have a conversation with the opposite sex of another species. He stares at her for a moment and shakes his head.

"No… we are equals. I can say that there's a time when men just think of…..needs but women do this to. Now with war there's even situations where women are more qualified than men. But breeding...that's something that I couldn't answer people usually …..breed when their with the right one…. I could just give you a list of things but no we don't…" Aeron was quite embarrassed never having to have this talk with well anyone. But here he is having it with a female of an alien race. She chuckles then gets up walking to the door. "Wait who's your sister?" She turned back. "You should know your on her ship." With that she left his heart jumped as he put it together. "ugh…. I hope she doesn't get the wrong idea…."

((Thank you for reading. Consider this early chapter as an apology for the delayed chapter. Please review))


	5. Chapter 5

((Hey I'm sorry for disappearing just dealing with stuff. Enjoy the chapter if anyone is here still))

Aeron sat in his room staring at his armor. Deep in thought. He was thinking about his past. How he lost his family. How he's lost friends and all he's done to get back at them. And now to see him by the side of a female ship mistress. Should he feel guilt or sorrow for it all? Befriending her has differently has changed his mind set on everything. The door to his room opens as he looks he sees her standing there. Mahkee walks in with this feeling of confidence with her.

"Pondering in silence spartan?" She said to him as he stood up slowly. She examined his unarmored body "And is this the body of a Spartan warrior" He shakes his and looks at her " consider it just an outline of it. I doubt you came to just stare at lil ol me. Is it time?" He said approaching the machine that held his armor.

She nods as he climbs into holding onto two bars as it starts to apply each piece of armor quickly "yes it's time i thought maybe you'd like to be on the bridge with me." It put him down once done he approached her. "Of course Mahkee i wouldn't want to be left out."

She smirks and starts to walk away with Aeron on her tail. Aeron seeing sangheili walking in groups preparing for the fight before them they approached the deck walking into a room full of chatter. But quickly becomes silent once the two enter the room. She assumes her roll walking to her seat "how are shields and reactors" Aeron walked to her side as a male turned back to her. "They are all operating perfectly shipmistress."

He then turned back to his console as she barked out another question "are the phantoms and warriors ready for deployment?" At this point a very familiar female turns back to face her. "fueling is nearly done they'll be ready before we get close to the city," she turned back to her console.

"Good tell the other ships to start their descent to the planet. We musnt be late for the death of the Covenant." The other sangheili growl or roar in agreement. She takes a seat as Aeron can see that they are now descending.

"Aeron would you like a seat? This could get rough with you just standing." He shakes his head then turns to look at her "I'll be fine Mahkee. This isn't my first decent to a planet."

She chuckles and looks ahead "so I've read…" this makes Aeron stiff as a board "multiple missions as a grunt then moved up to the odst? Then you became a Spartan. But i don't know much till 6 months ago. When you were demoted to just your average spartan." Aeron turned to her "so Aeron…. What secrets are you keeping from us?"

"Mahkee why are you reading about my past." She sits up looking at him with a smirk. "To learn more about the human that seems to have an amazing mystery about him. What is the phrase female's use on your world? Girls like a mysterious man? Or something of the which?"

Aeron turns to face her smirk "wait what did you say?" As those words left Aerons mouth the deck door can be heard opening. Aeron and Mahkee turn to see a male walking, Aeron recognizing the male from before he approached Mahkee.

"Shipmistress the ground force is ready. And all is prepared for battle." Mahkee turns away from the male but Aeron watches him. "That isn't your responsibility to come up here to tell me. Your suppose to be ready to lead the first ship onto the city."

He growls trying to walk towards her but is met by Aeron standing in his way. He looks at Aeron and growls then to Makee. "Why is this human here Mahkee. Your family would be ashamed of his presence."

He tries walking forward once more and Aeron put his hand out. Once touching the male he hits Aerons hand away Aeron then kicks the male back he growls. This gathers the attention of everyone in the room he growls at Aeron.

"Consider it a warning. You have orders to be elsewhere. You've been dismissed." The male approached Aeron Mahkee was now watching.

"You dare strike me! You have no idea what you've done!" He swings at Aeron. He quickly then uppercut him. He then proceeded to deliver punches to the torso of the sangheili. The male took a few punches the put up his arms once he felt his armor denting from Aerons hit. But Aeron saw this as an opening and quickly wrapped his arms around the males hips then used all his strength to lift him off the ground and suplex him into the ground.

Aeron then take this time to get up and steps on the males throat. Ready to kill and decided looks at Makee. He looks around seeing that others are watching in disgust or awww he couldn't tell. He looks down at the male. The male glares this hateful venomous look at Aeron. He use to thrive off seeing an elite in this position. But that high he would get from the rush isn't the same. He didn't want to kill this elite.

He stepped off the males throat. He walks back to Mahkee. Assuming his position by her side. Mahkee looks to the male as he coughs getting up. "Return to your post at once or I'll have you removed from my ship at once."

A moment of silence is followed with the growl of the male leaving the room. Mahkee looks at Aeron then everyone else "that means you all as well we have a war to fight." They quickly sit taking hold of their stations.

"I'm sorry Makee…. I have no idea what came over me….. I guess old habits die hard" He looked at the floor. With a moment of silence passing she spoke "you did fine Spartan he was challenging my authority. I would have had to fight if you didn't."

Aeron quickly looks to her "I wouldn't have allowed it. My role would be meaningless if I did." She looks at him. Now with a smirk. "Hmmm if i didn't know better I'd say you cared. But I could be mistaken."

Before Aeron could say anything they had arrived to the city. Mahkee stood up looking at the sangheili in the room "prepare ships for deployment. Let's get this over with quickly warriors" they all nod and proceed to get their task over with quickly.

The ship is taking fire from whatever enemy vesicles they may have and cannons. But Mahkee shows no worry. Their shields hold steady. But one of their own ships can be seen in the distance going full speed into another ship this causes Mahkee to stand "that was Gruko 'Wattin's ship"


	6. Chapter 6

((Please enjoy the read.))

As the entire watch the two ships fall from the sky. Plummeting into the sea below. Makee is standing as she walks ahead. Watching them closely "i want to know what happened now!" She said with a roar to everyone at their console

They work quickly and do as their told Aeron approached her side. Watching the ships around Mahkees ship "shipmistress some news on the shipmaster. He's on our ship and on his way to us now."

As the familiar female from before yelled out. A ship beside them had a massive hole blown into it. "Makee this is a planned attack on the swords of sanghelios. And i believe the traitor is on this ship."

She is looking at him then looks back onto the ship with a smoking hole in it. She growls "Aeron bring me the traitor. Alive if he resist you may kill him." Aeron nods and walks away from her the door in his way opens. As he leaves the bridge. He is stopped by an sangheili that stood in front of him.

He quickly realized it was the ship master and walked backwards. Keeping his eye on the sangheili. He walked into the bridge "i guess i made it just in time to catch you Spartan" said Gruko 'Wattin with a sense of cockiness.

Aeron growls and takes a step towards him but is stopped by Mahkee, her holding his shoulder. "Shipmaster Gruko surrender yourself this moment. You will be trialed before the arbiter for your actions."

He laughs at what she said. He grabs a energy sword off his hip. It looks like an older model. Once he activated it glowed red. He pointed the sword to Aeron. He looks unfazed by this and slowly moved Mahkee back. The shipmaster chuckles looking right at Aeron. "I challenge you Aeron here and now. To a fight to the death. Give me a final fight, and show me that Spartan fight I've seen so many others have human!"

Aeron looks him up and down. But only had his knife and pistol not thinking he would need his rifle that was in his room. He nods to the shipmaster and unsheathed his knife from its holder. "Are you ready to die human"

"A man once said, death is something inevitable. when a man has done what he considers to be his duty to his people and his country, he can rest in peace. I believe i have made that effort and that is, therefore, why I will sleep for the eternity. I'm not dying here. So do you feel you've done your duty to your clan and kin." The shipmaster looked taken back on what was said. The shipmaster nods seeming to hold the energy sword with a death grip now.

Aeron nods back "good cause i don't plan on dying. I haven't done that yet." They both charge at each the ship master goes for the kill trying to cut Aerons chest. He dodges by sliding between the shipmasters legs. Stabbing one of them with the knife and twists it using the blade to help him get up.

The shipmaster howled loudly quickly turning to face Aeron swinging his sword Aeron grabbed the ship master's arm he punches it till it cracks and the shipmaster growls dropping the sword and backs away from Aeron "your playing with me. You haven't done anything close to killing. You've slowed me and disarmed me. Do you expect me to submit." Aeron shakes his head as the shipmaster grabs the knife from his leg and charges at Aeron as fast as he could.

In the blink of an eye Aeron grabbed the sword and powering it on and charged at shipmaster. Cutting the hand with the knife clean off. In the moment Aeron had while the shipmaster took in that his left hand was gone Aeron slitted the back the shipmasters neck. Causing him to go limp and drops to the ground. Aeron stands over the shipmaster with a sort of cloud around him. The shipmaster looks at Aeron his eye's full of rage. "Well human end this already. You have my sword now take my life"

Aeron shakes his head "I'm sorry but i can't do that Gruko she wants you alive… I will not kill you today…. She wants you alive." Aeron turns the energy sword off as he stands over the broken sangheili he growls at Aeron "how dare you do this to me human! The warriors that killed your family i knew them fine warrior's from amazing heritage! They said your mother…. And your sister begged while your father was beaten to death. Your brother's screams could be heard as the Jiralhanae feasted on his body."

Aeron flips the shipmaster onto his back. Grabbing his throat and lifts him up slowly. The shipmaster laughs at Aeron seeing a rage growing in him. His grip tightens on the throat he held but someone grabbed his wrist. He turns to see that it's Mahkees hand. "Put him down Aeron… you've captured him" Aeron starts to breathe a little harder looking back to Gruko. All he saw was red until he looked at her. Her eyes were so blue. They had a glow to them. Aeron growl as he drops the shipmaster.

Other sangheili came and grabbed the shipmaster taking him away. Aeron pulled away from her. Mahkee wanted to see if he was okay but an alarm goes off. Making Mahkee turn back to the other's "shipmistress there seem to be multiple firefighter in our hangers. Sending reinforcements to help with taking back our ship." she growls and turns to Aeron but he was already leaving "I'll take care of it." He said with the door closing behind him. She felt a small sorrow washed over her has he left. "Good luck Spartan" she said in a low voice. Then she returned to her seat looking ahead at that moment, the guardian appeared from the ocean and she was lost at the sight she could see before her. "That is the guardian…. Okay everyone stick to the plan and be ready to pull out when the time comes." She watched the guardian closely if you were beside her you could see that she was worried about something.

Aeron starts to approach what he knows to be a hanger that was taken over Grukos soldiers. There were grunts and elites ready to go in. Aeron took the pistol from his hip and walks past the group of soldiers the hanger doors open. And before him were several elites, about two dozen grunt and a hunter. Aeron looks back seeing the ones he passed starting to make their way to him. He looks at a door control and closes the door locking the hanger door. An elite is laughing as he walks towards Aeron. "Dumb human do you…." A red energy sword was in his chest everyone in the hangar was shocked "sorry not in the mood to talk" he pulled the sword out and the elite dropped "so let's get this over with"

((Thank you crota i saw your review late but this chapter happened because of you ))


	7. Chapter 7

(Here you go another chapter for those still reading)

Aeron sat on a covenets supply crate. His right leg was shaking as if he was tense or anxious… maybe bored…. The hanger was darker than before. A few grunts could be heard whimpering. They were by the door he had entered and they were trying to open it. His leg stops shaking, he stands up, and turns to the crate he was on.

He then started to punch the crate repeatedly at full force. He screamed at the top of his lungs as he punched the crate, but once he couldn't scream anymore his punches stopped. He breathes heavily and walks over to the door opening the grunts run out and are caught by the other's waiting on the other side.

A few elites watch Aeron as he walks away "those one's surrendered. The rest didn't" Aeron walked away as the grunts calmed down. "that human, he killed them all! H-He's a beast I've never seen" the grunt speaking was silenced with a hit to the head.

"Silence traitors take them to a holding cell" while they were being taken away the male walked into the hangar that was not usually poorly lit. He walks over to a panel. He tried to see if he could get any lights on. Which he did but once he turned around he saw the carnage left by Aeron. He was shocked there were corpses everywhere. "There's no way a human did all this…. It's not possible"

Another male walks in a rather big one. And he sees all the death before him. "Who did this Yko?'' the smaller one turns to the other, "Raso 'Nraguma, it was the human that held your tongue you should be thankful he.." In the moment yko was silenced with a hit to the face a growl leaves Raso's throat. "Thankful for shaming me? He caught me off guard is all. I could have snapped his neck like a twig!"

"Of course Raso, I apologize for my ignorance. He just walked away without seeming fazed. I've only seen Jiralhanae leave such a mess." A chuckle comes from raso as he approached the corpses. Looking at each he found. "And I've killed plenty of those mindless savages myself. If he fights like them he could never compare to me" He starts to walk away. "yko get this place cleaned of the dead traitors and make sure none have escaped. I want all of them dead."

Yko watches Raso "does that include the ones we captured?" Raso turns to Yko with a glare. Yko lowers his head "I'll see to that it is done" a dark smirk creeps onto Raso's face. "Good. That will be all." With that being said, he left younger sangheili to himself.

Aeron was on his way back to Mahkee. He felt the ship shake and he wondered for a moment what it could be. Being caught up in his mind he remembered the guardian. He began to run as fast as he could to get to her. Once he got there he saw her sitting in her seat. He slowly walked to her side seeing the guardian. He could tell from her body language that she wasn't comfortable with what she was looking at. Or maybe it was something else. He could imagine what it is to believe in something your whole life then be told it's a lie. Then to see this guardian before you. "Mahkee are you alright?" She doesn't answer him he looks at her then back to the Guardian but before he can speak she cuts him off. "Okay everyone, follow the plan. We're going to be pulling out" she gets up and walks to the door as it opens she leaves and Aeron follows "Mahkee are okay. You don't seem right?" She growls and keeps walking.

"I am just fine, Aeron. You mustn't worry, I am no youngling and am very capable of handling anything" She said walking slightly faster trying to get away from him now. But is suddenly blocked by him. "That's enough Makee! I can tell you're off! Where's that confident female warrior I met yesterday! Why aren't you on the bridge with your crew, leading them!"

She growls and roars at him grabbing him, hits, then holds him against the wall. He groans lightly and takes off his helmet looking her in the eye. He sees a fire in them…. But there was something else behind the fire. He shakes his head. "You don't want to do this Makee…" He pushes off the wall using the force to pin her but she rolls and pins him down instead.

She looked down at him and scoffed. She was now sitting on top of him, making eye contact, she lowered her head to meet his face. She spoke low and stern, "you're not even trying. What? Afraid to get too physical with a female warrior?" He shakes his head feeling her push down on him. "No. Maybe I don't want to hurt you. Ever think that?" She seems to be watching him. Her head moves closer now resting it on his head and she chuckles. "You're too kind to be a spartan. Maybe you'd fit in with the females on my home world?" He shakes his head as his hands move down towards her hips and grips them. A squeak escaped her throat as he threw her off. He quickly got up and grabbed his helmet and looked at her. He had a smirk and chuckled as he attached it once more like before "That was a cute noise you made, ship mistress" if he didn't know any better he'd say she was blushing. Her growl could be heard, "Get back here, you human! I'll make you suffer for that." He laughs, "Hurry shipmistress, it's time to celebrate your victory"

"Oh you think you'll be able to "celebrate" like the warrior you are spartan?" He stops and looks back at her "trust me i can drink anything you throw at me." She laughs an walks past him. He looks confused "Oh human we don't drink we fight"

((Hey sorry for this wait I'll try better))


End file.
